Image capture devices may be found in various computing devices, such as those with small form factors. These computing devices typically include optical image stabilization mechanisms as well as auto focus mechanisms. The optical image stabilization and auto focus functionality can be realized with mechanical components such as moving platforms and ball bearings.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. For example, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.